Eclipse
by Griffin Wish
Summary: This is a fanfiction about a girl name Shira stuck in between a dark time to live. The two pokémon legendaries of Pokémon Sun and Moon in the Alola region have created an eclipse, thus the title. Shira becomes a trainer only to find the region is in utter chaos and no I will not be like "Hey! Shira encountered a Slowpoke." No. That's just boring.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **I do not own any of the Pokemon and various characters besides Shira and Nirie. Pokemon is not mine, this is a fan fiction based on the Pokemon Sun and Moon game, isn't this website for fan fictions?**

Shira rapped her knuckles against her desk, her eyes flickering constantly to the Pokémon clock displaying the three Alolan starters and their evolutions, along with Solgaleo, Lunala, and Tapu Koko,the Tapu Guardian of the island. _One minute...30 seconds… 10 seconds...5...0!_ The bell sang with a hardy Tapu Koko call and Shira wheeled out the door and skidding to a stop at her locker. Shira spun the dial back and forth, opening the locker with a click. Slinging her backpack over her shoulders, she slammed the locker door closed and sped walked out of the school campus. Shira hastily searched her pockets for the ride pager. She turned to see someone waving it around with a smug smile.

Shira grit her teeth. It was Nirie, a girl who always seemed to choose her as the victim of her bullying.

"Give that back!" Shira growled, steaming red hot with anger.

"No way! This is the best thing I've nabbed off you so far!" Nirie laughed with glee, "When you ran out of the classroom, your seat left this beauty behind! What's the rush anyway?"

"Tauros, if only you could knock her out with one blow! Hang in there." Shira growled under her voice, then replying in a loud voice, "Today's my 10th birthday! My last day of school."

Nirie turned as purple as her hideous skirt, then red, then recovered her shock, "I don't believe you."

"Well now you have to." Shira smiled slyly, before sprinting forward and snatching the ride pager out of Nirie's hands, leaving her and her idiotic group of stupid popular girls dumbstruck.

Shira left them in the dust, made by Tauros' hooves, still trying to understand what had happened. Shira stopped quickly behind the corner of the school building to strap on her riding gear before getting seriously hurt.

The tropic winds of the Alolan islands teased Shira's wispy golden blond hair as she sped by the Shopping District to the beach, where Professor Kukui's beat-up home stood.

Shira jumped off Tauros when he stopped at the edge of the beach. She gave him a pat before returning him back to his ride pager. She climbed up the steps to the door and knocked loudly, butterflies zooming out into her stomach.

The door opened and Shira stared at the man who answered. Shira assumed that she had caught the professor at a bad time because he was covered in bites and scratches, but looking clearly unconcerned.

"Sorry, Shira- is it? Just testing out Rockruff's moves." Professor Kukui grinned, "I guess you didn't understand, I'm supposed to bring you out at night from your house, but don't answer the door, I'll answer for myself."

"Uh, okay, thank you." Shira shuffled down the stairs awkwardly.

Shira heard the door close, and walked home, unstrapping and unzipping her rider gear on the way. It was quite close, and taking out Tauros would make more work for him.

10:00 p.m.

Shira sat patiently, typing on the computer and scratching down notes about Pokémon and their type weaknesses, abilities, and such. Shira even wrote about legendaries which would take a long while until she could meet them, and more importantly, the three starters. Shira had always had an excellent memory, along with being the fastest runner in her grade, and was mulling over which starter she should pick. Knock sounded from her door and she fell off her swivel chair, then gathered herself and quickly scanned her notes on the starters. She ran downstairs and saw Professor Kukui smiling.

"About time! Let's go." He grinned.

Her mother arrived behind her and gave her a hug, "Have fun! I'll be there soon!"

Shira followed the professor down a route she never took before. They arrived at a bustling town. Shira quickly smoothed the front of her shirt down, feeling underdressed, yet to her surprise, everyone was wearing very casual clothing.

"Well, here they are! The two new trainers!" A booming voice greeted.

 _Two? Unless… Oh, no. No, no, NO!_ Shira saw, standing next to the booming voice, was Nirie. Nirie turned to the entrance and her face contorted into absolute disbelief.

"What are you doing here?!" Nirie hissed.

"It's my tenth birthday! I told you!" Shira growled.

"Fine! But I'm going to beat you at everything! Everything, here me?!" Nirie stomped off.

Shira turned to the booming voice and looked at him skeptically. A memory popped into her mind. It was Hala, the Big Kahuna of their island.

Shira started forward to him, to ask for tips, only to catch a white dress flying past into a grove of trees and Nirie's ugly glimmering purple skirt follow out of the corner of her eye.

Shira tightened the laces of her sneakers and sucked the air. This could only mean trouble and that meant it was time to run.

 **Notes-**

 **Hello! I'm really sorry for cutting this off on cliffhanger and for this super long writing, like really, really sorry! But thank you for reading my (first) fan fiction! It's actually been quite a while since I've played Pokémon Sun or Moon, so if you could correct me, if I'm wrong, I'll greatly appreciate it! I did change some of the storyline and characters, so some might be deliberately made different. Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Credits-**

 **Also thank you for your support and WarriorAngelReads' great idea of having me join your fan fiction community here. I collaborated in the Percy Jackson fan fiction,** _ **Betrayal**_ **, by WarriorAngelReads, so go bother her.**

 **End Notes-**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoyed! See you in the next chapter! Thank you!**

 **-Dandelion~Griffincloud**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I don't own any of the characters or Pokémon except Shira and Nirie.**

Shira wove through the trees, ducking to avoid overhead branches and jumping over stray rocks. Every so often, a glimmer of purple paused in the dark as if taking a breath. Knowing Nirie, it was probably true, especially with those ridiculous platform shoes. Shira, concealed in the night, passed Nirie without her noticing and chased the white hat, fleeing out of the forest. Shira turned for a millisecond to dodge a branch, losing sight of the runner. Shira groaned, but headed towards the light of the moon cracking through the trees.

Shira blew a strand of hair out of her face as the pale moonlight showered onto her face. A cool breeze lifted the heat off her and Shira looked around at the cliff side, hoping to find the girl she was pursuing.

There, before a bridge connecting the edge of the cliff crevasse to the other side off the cliff, was a girl in a lacy white dress, a giant white hat over her waterfall of platinum blonde hair. The girl looked about Shira's age and was staring in horror at the bridge. On the middle of the bridge were a flock of Spearow pecking at something, but what? Shira walked up to the girl, she turned and looked at Shira in surprise.

"Nebby! Oh, no. Could you help Nebby?!" The girl asked, frantic.

Shira ran onto the bridge, but stopped quickly and gripped the rope after realizing how shaky the bridge was. Shira stepped cautiously forward and made her way closer to the Spearow, still gripping the rope, fingers blue.

Shira swatted at the Spearow and looked carefully. It was a pokemon, a starry one for sure. Shaped like a cloud and colors of the night. Shira stared. She hadn't study for that, she never seen a pokemon like that.

Shira remembered what she had came for, she grabbed the fluffy cloud thing and ran, swatting Spearows away. The bridge gave an very reassuring shudder Shira ran harder, pressing the Pokémon closer to her. She heard a creak and the bridge gave out. Shira was plummeting, curling her body around the little cloud thing, eyes closed. Shira heard a zap and suddenly, she wasn't falling. Shira opened one eye slowly and gasped, opening the other. She was flying, Shira looked down and saw a figure under her. She was standing on their very legendary Guardian, Tapu Koko. Shira tried to fathom what was happening, but she was on the ground, the tapu gone.

Shira looked around. The girl was staring at her eyes wide. Shira handed her the "Nebby" she had called it.

"Oh! Thank you. Lillie. This is Cosmog, or I call Nebby. It's supposed to be a secret. Please don't tell!" The girl whispered.

"Shira. Nice name! I promise I won't tell." Shira grinned broadly.

"Thank you. I like your name." Lillie sighed with relief.

"Thanks-" Shira stopped, "We should go back."

Lillie nodded and the two girls jogged back to village. The rest off Shira's day was a blur up until her first Pokemon.

"Well, Shira! Which would you like to accompany you on your journey?" Professor Kukui inquired.

Shira answered without hesitation, "Popplio!"

Shira stepped forward towards to Popplio. The little seal Pokémon inspected her curiously before rushing forward to meet her. Shira picked it up and gave it a hug, tapping the a pokéball that, that belonged to Popplio, Hala handed her gently against Popplio's forehead.

"Nickname?" Hala asked.

"Bluee!" Shira answered

"Blue, like the color?" Hala rubbed his chin.

"No! Like Bluee. Blue with two 'e's." Shira corrected, looking fondly at the pokéball that held Bluee.

"Alright!" Professor Kukui announced, replacing Bluee with another Popplio, "Nirie, your turn."

Nirie flipped her hair over her shoulder and stepped up to Litten, "Litten. Because it's stronger than Popplio."

Shira snorted, and Hala coughed.

Litten looked up at Nirie and stepped towards her with swagger.

"You'll be Tiger." Nirie said sassily, picking up Litten.

After that, it was still a blur of talking with Lillie and food. Suddenly the lights went out.

Lillie looked around, gripping Shira's hand, "Why's it so dark! It's supposed to be a full moon!"

 _The moon…_ Shira looked up and gasped. "The moon!"

The crowd chattered nervously. Pointing and gasping at the moon, which was dark and just a black bulb in the sky.

A roar sounded and everyone screamed. Local authorities try to calm them. Solgaleo came into view, Lunala swept by with an angered screech. Lunala's wings glowed and lights swirled together. Solgaleo growled and gathered his own night. Dawn was approaching according to Shira's mental clock and the two Alolan legendaries were about to destroy each other.

 **Notes-**

 **I'm still sorry about this cliff hanger. It's a good place to stop... Just forgive me okay? Thanks. Sorry about this…**

 **Credits-**

 **Thank you for reading! I'm again sorry about this cliff hanger! I'm open for suggestions! I greatly appreciate everything! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed! See you in the next chapter! Thank you!**

 **-Dandelion~Griffincloud**


End file.
